The Ironic Tales of the Botwins
by bjbotwin
Summary: Things have been very hard for the Botwins, and during all the chaos Silas is lost and alone. Out on a walk at night Nancy finds Silas in solitude, and she decides it's time for a heart to heart with her son. What Silas reveals to Nancy will change their lives forever. Rated M for language and some adult content.


_**We (Co-Writers~) have been working really hard on this story! It's coming straight from our hearts, we hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas that you want us to add into our tales of the lovely Botwins, just let us know in your review. Don't forget to review lol xoxo**_

* * *

nanc cum out nd cees silus so she wanna talk. "silus i wanna talk" he look lyke he wanna talk 2 so he say "I wanna talk 2". "wut rong" she say. Silus sad and ssay "i sad". nanc dun no wut 2 do so she say "I dun no wut 2 do lez go fur a walk down da rode so no1 gunna hare us tlking" silus be scurred of da way he fells bout nanc who be da 1 2 giv him lyfe, but Kant hold it insyde no mo. "Nanc" he say. her hur flo in da breez "ya?" silus swalo "i wanna fuq". nanc look lyke she done saw da gost uh chrismus pass. "wen did u beegin 2 fell dis way hunney pie?" silus hand be wet frum swet. "lyke now so we fuqin o wut?" nanc is flabergast. "Silus" she say "i hav sum 2 say... I wunna fuq 2 as wel" dis mak silus hapy. nanc grab da hand uf swet nd putt et on da brest her Boobz fell gud to silus. "Dis be fellin gud" he say nd he grab her hand nd putt it on da pens "dis be fun hahahaha" nanc say. "silus" she wispur "put ur pens in me" silus say "ok" and take her dres of. "I cnt wate 2 put my pens in u" nanc Kant hellp but notis duh ironie uf dis sichuashun. "u cum in da way u cum out" nanc laffs at dat. Silus look at nanc in duh irises of her iis. "dis be destunie" nanc c da sparkl in silus ey wen she say dat "nanc" he say "i love u" as he fuq her wit his pens. "i luv u 2 sun" da momen was butiful nanc look down at silus pens n say "its biggur dan judah" silus grin n say "i get dis boy frum andie" she raze da ey bro n say "how u no?". "andie tells me dis erlier das y i wus sad" nanc frown "y dis mak u sad?" "I thot u was in luvs wit him stil" he almst crie. nanc smyels n wip da smal tear frum da ey. "I luvd judah n i liv wit his pens cuz uf dat. andies pens was alwaz my fav Lyke u bby iz shayne hoo got da pens of it dadie so no worryz lez keep fuqin k?" silus nod da hed nd kep fuqin nanc Lyke ther iz no 2maro. nanc lyke da feel "uuuuuhhhh" she mone "dis feel so rite" silus lyke it 2 "oooooooooiiihoooooooo" he yel out n hop no 1 her dem but dey aint so luky cuz andie hurd dem nd was wachen frum da bush. he luv dat nanc luv his pens he got konfidinc now 2 cum out. "guis I be here tho" nanc hops of da pens so fast she almos took da pens wit her. "andie y u here it not wut u is thinken" he smile nd poynts to his pens. "its Lyke loken in da mirer rite?" silas dun no wut 2 say. he stil wunna b mad at andie fur lyin. "u guys r lyke sexc twins!1" nanc laff. silus cant hold bac da smile "ya kind uf " dey all laff. "cum wit me son" andie say wit arms wid opun. he pul him in imbrace "u fuq lyke me 2." he joke nd nanc nods, andie look at nanc nd say "tym fur joks is ovur les fuq" silus iz weerie at furs but he look at da smylen that iz goin on nancs face n nos he gotta agree wit him "lez hav famile fun" "who go furst?" Nanc ask. silus n andie bot dun no "fite for me lol" And dey will. Da boys hav a sord fite wit der mity penses "im gunna win sun i alwais wun aganst judah tehe" andie taunt silus and he don lyke dat "o ya i will win dis tyme bicth" hesay as der pens fite silus notis dat his pens is soft as buttr so he tell nanc to cum help "das cheeten!" Say andie. "no we gunna be ekwil enles u scured of da pens mastur" silus laf so hard he pee a lil on andie n andie say "yyuk silus" silus get embarus n crie "fin u go firs den" "yay!" nanc cheer "finsh me silus put ur pens back wer it belong" silus skip 2 her "k" andie wach intent as silus go in his bby mama and nod in akseptens "u do gud sun" silus look at his unkl n smyl 'i luv u andie thanx fur helpin u so luvle" andie putt his hand on silus sholdur n grin so wid "i luv u 2 now gtfo so i can fuq" silus smyle slip off uf his face lyke oil n water "o ok sory" he sem sad as he mov ova so dat andie can fit his pens in der but den smyled "andie u put ur pens in her so we jus inderekly pens kiss" dey all laff at dat "ok" andie agree nd nanc clap in hapines "yay fuq me boys" bot boys fuq her wit der pens swishin 2gethr "silus" andie wisper in silus ear soft "no homo" silus nod and dey continu. "eeeeehhhuhhhhhhhhh" nanc mone "so good" she cnt take it "yes so gud" da boys repli Dey hav dis fun fur lyke 6 ours n finale shayn cums "uh oh" say nanc as da pens slip from her abis.

* * *

_**What will be Shane's reaction to the family meeting up without him? Stay tuned for more of the Botwin Family Stories to find out. Hope you guys liked it! 3 Follow it, favorite it, tofu it, loljk. We be out. ~**_

_**xoxo Bade**_


End file.
